ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting
The Haunting is the 46th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space and centers on a spacestation orbiting a blazing planet. Onboard the space station, humanoid aliens in orange suits maintain the area. A beeping then appears on one of the monitors. Alien: What's that? Alien 2, checking monitor: There's been a sector breech. Incoming figure. Alien: It's probably debree from the planet. Caleorce does that sometimes. Alien 2: No... No wait. It's something. Alive. Humanoid. Picking up speed. Alien: Activate defensive protocols. Alien 2 presses a button and a forcefeild is formed around the station. A shadow figure with the same description as Alien 2 described apporches. When it enters the sun's light, it is revealed to be The Conqueror flying at high speeds. He aims his gauntlet at the forcefeild and it glows as well as the forcefeild. The Conqueror quints and the forcefeild glows brighter until it disappears. Alien 2: Forcefeild Disabled. Alien: Offensive Protocols! The Station then fires sereveal lasers at the Conqueror but he uses the glove to manipulate the same forcefeild only around him. Alien 2: No Effect. Alien: That's not possible. Who can take that much energy? There is a bang at the wall. Then another. Then it is ripped off to form a hole where the Conqueror walks into. The Conqueror: Me! The Aliens shoot the Conqueror who uses his gauntlet sheild to block their attacks. Conqueror: I tire of this. The Conqueror throws his sheilds down a fires his eye lasers. It melts their lasers. He then beats up all the aliens except the last one. The Conqueror grabs him. Conqueror: Where is he? Alien: W-Who? Conqueror: You know who. Later, the Conqueror opens a door which slides open to reveal a dark room with dim blue lightning. He walks inside quietly. Creepy, Weakened Voice: What have you come to do to me next? Conqueror: I am not who you think I am. Voice: Ah. An intruder. I assume you have taken out the guards. Conqueror: Yes. Voice: Excellent. Conqueror: It makes no difference. You're still trapped. Voice: And in pain. What have you came here for? Conqueror: I ask the questions here. The screen doesn't stop the pain for you. It's just so they don't have to see what a disease you are. Voice: You know of me. You talk of me like one of your victims. Do you know who I am? Conqueror: Yes. You're my only way of defeating Brandon 10 once and for all... The Conqueror presses a button and a dark screen rises to reveal a bright room with a ghostly figure in it. Conqueror: ...Ghost Brandon. Theme Song '' Ghost Brandon: You only bring me more pain, Conqueror. Conqueror: You know me? Ghost Brandon: Yes. The Great Conqueror. If having mere references to your exisitence isn't enough, I have gained a large amount of knowledge from that tiny mind of Tennyson's. Conqueror: Which is exactly why I'm here. Ghost Brandon: You expect information from me? Conqueror: I wouldn't be here for anything else. Ghost Brandon: Information always comes with a price, Conqueror. Conqueror: I'm willing to pay that price. I have a planet that I made with my own hands. I have an army of droids commanded by me. I have powers of 10 of greatest heroes of all time. And He still defeats me. With your knowledge I will not only become the destroyer of Brandon 10, but the ruler of the universe. Ghost Brandon: Very... impressive. Conqueror: Don't annoy me with meaningless compliments. Flattering gets you nowhere. Ghost Brandon: Hardly... Conqueror: What do you want? Ghost Brandon: Freedom. They torture me every second of every minute of every day for over 5 years! Conqueror: You're a threat to the universe. Ghost Brandon: What makes you any different?! The Conqueror turns a knob hardly and the brightness of the room gets brighter. Ghost Brandon: AHHH! Conqueror: Tell me what I need to know! Ghost Brandon: Never! The Conqueror turns the knob up more. Ghost Brandon: AHHHHH! I'll die!!! Conqueror: Then speak. Ghost Brandon: Okay! Okay! The Conqueror lowers down the knob to the way it was before. Conqueror: What do I need to know? Ghost Brandon: Here's what you need to know... Ghost Brandon whispers something to the Conqueror. The Conqueror's eyes open up in shock. He then leans up and clears his throat. Ghost Brandon: Now... What are you going to do for me? Conqueror: I'll do what I need to do in order to keep my universe perfect. The Conqueror turns the knob up to maximum. Ghost Brandon: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ghost Brandon then explodes into nothing. Conqueror: Thank you for the information, you disease. The Conqueror then uplinks all the systems to overload. The light in the bright room goes out and the engines glow brighter and brighter. The Conqueror then prepares to jump the ship when he hears a noise. The Conqueror: Who's there? The Conqueror looks around and sees no one then he turns around back at the opening. Then a smoke figure forms from the ground and forms around the Conqueror. The Conqueror: No! Stop! What's happening?! Ghost Brandon's Voice: Did you really think you could destroy me?! It took me years to become slightly resistent to sunlight! I knew that if I waited for the right moment, I'd escape! Now, what's this about your planet? The Conqueror: No! Get out of my mind! AHHH! The Scene then cuts to Earth at night; raining. The Team is at the Burger Hut. Brandon: Can't believe its raining. Sarah: Why? It rains before. Brandon: Yeah but something alien usually happens on rainy days. But, like, THOSE rainy days. Sarah: THOSE? Brandon: Yeah. Like the ones that make you have chills up your spine. Coco: My spine? Brandon: It's an expression. Sarah: Means you're scared. Brandon: Not scared. Just spooked. Coco: Brandon's scared of rain. Brandon: Hey! I didn't say I had that chill... yet. (drinks soda) Suddenly there is a large boom from outside and soda splashes on Coco. Coco: Oh come on! Brandon: Whoops. Sarah: That sounded like it came from outside. The team exit the restaurant. On the way, Coco cleans himself with a napkin. They look up and see an object burning up in the atmosphere. It crashes into a billboard which slows down the speed. It turns looks more like a figure which crashes a building close by. Sarah: What was that? Coco: I don't know. A meteor? Brandon: Come on. They run up to the building and walk inside. It's under construction and the workers are out. There are a large hole in the ceiling which reveals many holes above it. Under all the holes lays a figure which small nearly-put out flames. Brandon: Hello? The Figure struggles to get up. He lifts his head up to reveal himself to be the Conqueror. The Conqueror: Brandon Tennyson... Brandon: Conqueror! If you came for another butt-kicking? Sarah: Wait Brandon. He's injured. Brandon: So what? You expect me to treat his injuries and then take care of him? He's the Conqueror! Conqueror: Yes. I'm well aware of who I am and what I've done. And I don't expect anything from you...but help. Brandon: What? You need MY help? Conqueror: Yes. As unforcunate as it sounds. I need you. Brandon: What happened this time? Did you try to mutant yourself into a bigger monster? Conqueror: You're not making it any easier to not destroy you. Brandon: I was going to say the same thing. Conqueror: If you don't want to help me, I understand that. I wouldn't do the same if you were in my place. But if you want to save the lives of everyone in our known universe... Brandon: What did you do?! Sarah: Easy Brandon. Conqueror: I did nothing! Coco: That's very hard to believe. Conqueror: I spoke with someone. That's all. I needed information. Sarah: About? Conqueror: That's not for you to know. Brandon: If you want anything from us, you'd better start talking. Conqueror: It has no importance. What matters is who I spoke to. Your oldest and most powerfulest enemy. Brandon: You talk to yourself now? Conqueror: Flattering. But I meant someone else. Brandon: I fought many bad guys. They plan to take over the universe. I kick their butts. I win and they lose. Conqueror: You thought you defeated him before. But he always comes back. From the darkness, he awaits... Ghost Brandon. Brandon, gains a state of shock and turns to face the Conqueror again: Ghost Brandon?! Coco: No way. I thought he died. Conqueror: That's what you and the rest of the universe thought. But I got mentions from "willing" participants to tell me the location of his imprisionment. Brandon: And you accidentally let him go. Conqueror: I assure you it was no accident. Nor did I let him go. Brandon: It's one or the other. Conqueror: He managed to escape imprisonment when I shut off his light prison but that was after I believe he was destroyed. He then took control over me and forced me to show him to the location of my new base so he can grow an army of his own to conquer the universe. I was outnumbered and defeated. Brandon: Ghost Brandon can open a interdimensional portal into the Nightmare Realm. Once there, he can get stronger and stronger and get minion lackies by the hundreds. Conqueror: We can't let him take over the universe. Brandon: We can't let you take over the universe either... But we'll help. Conqueror: I give you my grantitudes for the first and only time. Brandon: I thought it but let's go. We can take Sparky and some gear of mine. If it doesn't shortcircuit in the rain. Meet me at the Juice Shack. Sarah: Don't you want us to come with you? Brandon: Just keep an eye on the Conqueror. I like to do things like this alone, if you don't mind. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Jetray. He flies off. Sarah: I haven't seen Brandon like this. Conqueror: Oh child. It will get worst. Coco: How do you know? Conqueror: Because I know will won't get any better for me too. Later, Jetray lands at Brandon's House. Jetray turns back into Brandon. Brandon goes to his shed with the raindrops dripping onto his hair and jacket. He stares deep into the shed. Brandon: Just gear... Just gear. Brandon walks inside and a green flash is seen within. Later, at the Juice Shack, Coco and the Conqueror are having milkshakes while Sarah sits on the bench thinking. Coco: Don't you want a milkshake? Sarah: No thanks. Not in the mood. Conqueror: This is an interesting beverage. However I do not miss Human cusine. Coco: It depends on where you get it. Conqueror: Cooled cream with unnessercary flavor and other ingredinates. This is not food. Coco: Welcome to Bellwood. Brandon walks up to the Juice Shack with Sparky. Brandon: Let's go. Later, Sparky in Spaceship mode, is flying through space with the team and the Conqueror. Sarah: What exactly are we getting into? Coco: Some nasty business. Brandon: Ghost Brandon is pretty much a ghost alien version of me. He came from Big Boo who lived within the DNA sample. He used communication through the DNA to trick me into opening a portal into his world so he could escape into ours. I thought I destroyed him then he came back. He always came back until I thought I destroyed him for sure. Conqueror: Ghost Brandon is using my planet as a relay to transmit his DNA across the universe. Coco: Didn't he did a satelite last time? Brandon: Yeah. Conqueror: I used a device to form my new planet. With that, my ship, my army, MY resources and his combined- Sarah: He could use the planet as a transmiter. Conqueror: We need to stop that transmission before its too late. Brandon: And make sure Ghost Brandon is gone for good. Sparky then apporches a red planet with an increasing purple glow around it. Sparky then lands on the planet where it is completly empty. The hatch opens and everyone exits Sparky weilding the gear that Brandon collected. Sarah: It's empty. Conqueror: The planet wasn't inhabited to begin with. Coco: But it feels quieter than usual. Brandon: It always does with Ghost Brandon. A breeze is felt. Brandon: Where do you think he is? Conqueror: Probably in the planet center. You didn't land too far from it. They walk towards the direction the Conqueror leads them. A shadow flies across them. Sarah: What was that? Conqueror: Silence. They wait in silence. Then Coco is thrown into a foundation by an unknown force. Conqueror: They're here! Sarah: Where? I can't see them. Brandon: Switch on the goggles. Brandon and Sarah switch on their goggles which allow them to see Pesadilla Hybrids. Brandon shoots one coming at him with his spray attached to his backpack. Sarah: What is that? Brandon: Ecto-Blast. Makes them visable. Conqueror: Not enough. The Conqueror fires his eye lasers at the Ecto-Blast covered Pesadilla hybrids which causes an explosion. Coco, walking up to them: What did I miss? Conqueror: No time to talk. There are more coming. I can hear them. Brandon: Let's spilt up and look for clues. Sarah: Seriously? Spilting up is your great idea? Conqueror: Covering more ground will help us find him. Coco: I hate to say it. But he's right. Sarah: Okay... fine. Sarah and Coco move to the left while Brandon and The Conqueror take the right. Conqueror: You could've let the other one take me. Brandon: You know this place easily. I'm not going to let you escape. Meanwhile... Sarah: How does Brandon even make this? It's kind of cool. Coco: I think its alright. Brandon, over communicator: Jealous? Coco: You made communicators too? Brandon: The Nightmare Realm was no laughing matter. Besides its either this or some plastic cups connected with some string. Coco: People still make those? And they say I'm old fashioned. Brandon, over communicator: Yeah well- Switching back... Brandon: -I'm just, you know, cool like that- Conqueror: Ssh. What's that sound? Then a bunch of Pesadillas phase through to them. Conqueror: We're surrounded. Brandon fires his Ecto-Blast at them. It works in the begining but one of them grabs the pack and destroys it. Brandon: Looks like its Plan B! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Brainiac amplifes his forcefeild around himself and the Conqueror and releases it to create a super-conducted electric shock that takes out all the nearby Pesadillas without harming them both. Brainiac: As easy as Pi. Conqueror: As clever as you are, you should mind you let into your forcefeild. The Conqueror takes his staff and electrocutes Brainiac which causes him to get knocked-out and turned back into Brandon. Conqueror: All I needed was for someone to handle the lackies. Now I've got the head. The Conqueror goes off the the main center. Later, at the main center, a large dark purple core floats menacingly which unnatural energy pouring out softly. Voice: Conqueror! So glad you can make it. Ghost Brandon then becomes visable and seen from across the room. Ghost Brandon: I was expecting you to show up again. Conqueror: I want my world back! I want everything you stole from me back! Now! Ghost Brandon: This is my world now Conqueror. Besides, I believe that karma should take its place. You left me for dead so I shall make YOU dead. Conqueror: I learned from last time. I won't make the same mistake again. Ghost Brandon: Yes. Letting you live the first time might have been MY mistake. Meanwhile, Coco and Sarah walk by Brandon and see him. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon, coming to: Huh? What happened? Coco: Looks like the Conqueror made a run for it. Brandon: He's after Ghost Brandon. He's going to ruin the whole plan. Sarah: Yuo have a plan. Brandon: Something like a plan. Now I might have to improvise. The scene cuts to the Conqueror running away from Ghost Brandon whiling firing his eye lasers. Ghost Brandon dodges them and flies over to the Conqueror. The Conqueror whacks Ghost Brandon across the head with his sheild. Ghost Brandon cracks his skull, sets it back into place and flies over to Conqueror. The Conqueror fires more eye lasers but Ghost Brandon turns invisible. Conqueror: Show yourself! Ghost Brandon appears behind the Conqueror. Ghost Brandon phases his arms into the Conqueror. Conqueror: AHHHH! Ghost Brandon: How does it feel to be tortured? To be in ever-lasting pain? Where are you going to go, Conqueror? Who are you going to call? Ghost Brandon is then frozen and grabs to the ground. Big Chill is revealed with Sarah and Coco. Big Chill: You called? Conqueror: I didn't need your help. Big Chill: Really? It almost looked like you did. Conqueror: You need to destroy the orb. Big Chill: Big, freaky, glowing, purple thing? Got it. Big Chill flies up and freezes the orb slowly. Meanwhile, the ice pieces melt and smoke figures form from the ice. Ghost Brandon, reforming: I'm Baaack! Big Chill: Oh man. Can't you just stay down for once? Not ''cool! Ghost Brandon: Brandon Tennyson! Perhaps not destroying you wasn't such a mistake after all, Conqueror. The Conqueror charges at Ghost Brandon and Ghost Brandon charges at the Conqueror. Big Chill, however, jumps in front of them, turns back into Brandon. Brandon holds out the Omnitrix and Ghost Brandon flies straight into it. Brandon: Done and Done. Conqueror: I said I was handeling it. Don't you see? Brandon: What? Conqueror: You just gave him what he wanted in the first place. Brandon: Wha- a- AHHH! Brandon grabs his head and closes his eyes in pain. He then forcefully opens his eyes which are now purple. He moves his right arm over the Omnitrix but his left arm tries to stop it. But its not powerful enough and Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix. He undergoes an alien transformation sequence and transforms into Ghost Brandon. Ghost Brandon: GHOST BRANDON! NO! NO! NOOOOO! I am no longer Ghost Brandon! I... am... Ghost Brandon flashes green and transforms into a New(ish) Alien. New(ish) Alien: GHOSTFREAK! (laughs manically) Sarah: Brandon? Ghostfreak: Brandon... Isn't here anymore. Bwhahahaha! Conqueror: You will not take this universe! It's mine! The Conqueror pulls out his staff and strikes Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak uses his trentials on the staff but Conqueror slices them off. Ghostfreak: AHHHH! Ghostfreak grabs the Conqueror and slowly possess him. Conqueror: NOOO! Ghostfreak: It's over! Conqueror: NO! The Conqueror sees the Planet-Generator and as quickly as he can, programes his gauntlet to transmit the energy of the station collected energy on sun data to project onto him and Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak, burning: AHHHHH! THE PAIN! THE EVER-LASTING PAIN! Ghostfreak then uncoils and releases Brandon which is completed in a finnal green flash. All the Pesadillas mutant into similar beings of the Conqueror, the planet returns to normal and the orb fractures back into nothingness. Later, the Conqueror returns to leader of the planet and all the new inhabitants and the team are ready to depart. Conqueror, somewhat forcing himself to say this: Thank you Brandon Tennyson for assistanting my victory in defeating Ghost Brandon and reclaming my- (looks around) our world. Brandon: I'd say "Anytime" but not really. Conqueror: You may leave. But when we meet again. You won't be so lucky. Brandon: Yeah. Same to you. They then leave back to Earth on Sparky. Conqueror: Droid. Status. Droid: Nearly complete. Conqueror: When I meet Tennyson again, it will be too soon. And I want to be ready to destroy him and anything in my way. This is just a step into my future. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Citizens *Conquerorians Aliens Used *Jetray *Brainiac *Big Chill *Ghostfreak (First Appearance) Villains *Ghost Brandon (First Re-Appearance) **Pesadilla Hybrid Minions *The Conqueror Trivia *Multiple Horror Films are referenced in this episode as well as halloween themed media. *Even though its probably not considered Halloween where the episode is set in, This is considered a Halloween Special. *This is the second Brandon 10 Halloween Special; the first being Nightmare on Alien Street. *Something that includes Brandon and Ghost Brandon occurs between the Original Series and Alien Force as seen throughout the episode. *The Conqueror learns information from Ghost Brandon about Brandon. *The episode is almost like the movie with the same title since it has the same title and that someone attempts to perform a test of fear with the chosen; that someone begin Ghost Brandon and the chosen being the team and the Conqueror. However, to the writers surprise when he was in the mid-point of writing the episode, that it is similar by accident. The title and plot were thought up without research or any prior knowledge to the film. *The name was originally supposed to be "The Haunted" but was changed at the last minute. *Ghost Brandon revealing himself to be Big Boo and Ghostfreak at the same time backstory was supposed to be explianed further but there wasn't enough time. *The Conqueror now has a planet and a species. *Brandon takes threats like the Conqueror and Ghost Brandon seriously. *Brandon claims that "alien" things happen when it rains; this first happens in Mystery Man *This is the first time Ghostfreak has ever been on Brandon 10. His existience on the show was avoided so that events like Ghost Brandon wouldn't occur from Ghostfreak and Big Boo. *A new type of transformation (which might never be used again) occurs. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Halloween Specials Category:The Conqueror Returns Arc